Elements
by Winterblazewolf
Summary: My sister gave me the idea for this.In a faraway place, there were four lands, each with a tribe. The tribes control the following elements: Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Lightning and Ice.
1. Elements

I decided to write this fic as there was no one online and I had nothing to do. Got the plot from my sister. She gave me the idea while I was thinking how to write chapter 4 of 'I shouldn't have done that'. Hope you guys enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except some of them.

In a faraway place, there were four lands, each with a tribe. The tribes control the following elements: Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Lightning and Ice. Each tribe was ruled by a family. The Kingstons ruled over the Earth tribe while the Hiwataris ruled over the Fire tribe. The Giancarlos ruled over the Air tribe and the Kinomiyas ruled over the Water tribe. The Tates ruled over the Lightning tribe and the Ivanovs ruled over the Ice tribe.

**In the Earth land**

6 year old Brooklyn Kingston was running about in a field of flowers. He was laughing happily as he ran around chasing butterflies without a care in the world. Two of his maids were standing a few meters away from him, watching him play. A light smile graced their lips as they watched Brooklyn playing with the butterflies. He was the heir to the Earth tribe.

The sun started to set and it began to get dark. The two maids noticed this and motioned to Brooklyn to come over to them. Brooklyn obeyed and ran over to them.

"Do we have to go back now?" He asked, pouting.

"Yes dear or else your parents will be angry at you," One of the maids said softly.

"But why Stacy?" Brooklyn whined as he looked at the maid, Stacy.

"Because it's going to be dark soon," Stacy replied calmly.

"And your parents will be worried. You do not want them to worry about you now, do you Brooklyn?" The other maid, Tina, asked as she looked at Brooklyn.

"Oh ok guys. But can you please bring me out again tomorrow? Pretty please?" Brooklyn asked.

"Of course sweetie but we must ask your parents first," Answered Tina.

"Alright then," Brooklyn said as he trailed behind Stacy and Tina towards his palace.

Once they entered the palace, Brooklyn ran into his parents' room and straight into his mother's embrace.

"Had fun dear?" His mother asked kindly.

"Yea! By the way, can I go out again with Stacy and Tina tomorrow?" Brooklyn asked enthusiastically.

"Sure. Just don't injure yourself." His father replied.

Just then, someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," Brooklyn's mother said.

Stacy and Tina came into the room.

"So Brooklyn is already here." Stacy said as Brooklyn grinned sheepishly at her.

"Why yes。You can go now," Brooklyn's mother said, smiling at the two maids.

"We shall take our leave now Mistress," Tina said as she and Stacy left.

I saw this really beautiful butterfly!" Brooklyn said happily as soon as the door was closed. Both his parents smiled at him before smiling at each other as they listened to Brooklyn told them what had happened while he was out.

**In the Fire land**

A young 6 year old navy blue hair kid sat in the middle of a field surrounded by fire. He was the heir to the Fire tribe. Right now, he was busy practicing his powers. He smirked in satisfaction as yet another tree was burned by him.

"Kai?" Someone called out worriedly.

Kai turned around to see his parents looking around for him.

'_Oh shit,'_ he thought as he saw his parents a few yards away.

'_Oh well better call them. If I don't, they will murder, no, let me suffer a fate worse than death.'_

"Mama! Papa! Over here!" He called as they turned their head.

"Kai, what were you doing out here? You weren't supposed to leave the palace without mine or your mother's permission!" His father said sternly.

"If you ever do this again, we will ground you for a week," she said as Kai's eyes widen in fear.

"Sorry papa! Sorry mama! I won't do it again, I promise! Anyway, this is my first time, you _really_ shouldn't scold me," Kai said, looking down at his feet.

His parents sweatdropped. "Kai, you said that the last 45 times we caught you when you went out without our permission," His mother said.

"Um…" Kai said, looking anywhere but his parents.

"No buts young man! You're grounded!" His father said.

"But…but I will…I will die…" Kai pretended stuttering dramatically.

"Kai," His father said sternly again.

"Please don't…" He said in a whisper.

"Kai. Don't push it," His mother said.

"But I'm your only born! You can't do this to me. You just can't!"

"Yes we can Kai," His mother retorted.

"Oh alright. But I will starve myself and stop doing my work…" Kai rattled on and on about what he would do as his parents ignored him.

Kai walked all the way towards the palace as he kept talking.

**At the Air land**

Enrique Giancarlo sat lazily in the garden of his palace. He was the heir to the Air tribe. He wasn't allowed out of the palace as he had been grounded for breaking his father's most valuable vase. He sighed in frustration. He was dying of boredom and no one was bothering.

"Oh Parents and God. Why? Why must you let me suffer?" He said as he collapsed to his knees.

"I am not your Parents and I'm definitely God but suffering is good. For you anyway." A voice called out from above him.

Enrique looked up and saw his best friend, Oliver. Oliver was a year younger than him which makes Oliver five.

"Hey Oliver. And suffering is good for_ you_. Not me." Enrique retorted.

Oliver laughed as he jumped down from the wall separating the palace from the village, "Don't be too depressed. At least you have company."

Enrique smiled at him. "Thanks Oli. You're the best."

Oliver smiled back at him. "No shit Sherlock."

"So how are you?" Enrique asked in a bored voice.

"Just fine." Oliver replied in the same bored tone.

Enrique glanced at Oliver and realized that Oliver was closing his eyes.

"Tired much?"

Oliver cracked open an eye. "What do you think? My dad made me stay up studying. It sucks being the son of the president,"

"Well at least that's better than being a prince. And I know you're tired,"

"Good. Now shut up and let me sleep." Oliver said as he closed his eye again.

Enrique soon got bored and tickled Oliver as Oliver laughed. He opened his eyes.

"Enrique. I'm tired. Let me sleep," Oliver glared at the blond as he laughed.

"But I'm bored Oli,"

"Do something that will _not _disturb me. I'm very, very, very tired," Whined the green hair kid, pouting.

"But what?"

"Sleep," Oliver replied immediately as he closed his eyes again.

"Alright then," Enrique said as he too closed his eyes.

**At the Water land**

The heir of the water tribe, Tyson Kinomiya, walked around the pond lazily as he counted how many fishes were in the pond. He was 6 year old.

"Hey Tyson," His older brother, Hiro, called from out of nowhere.

Tyson, taken by surprise, fell into the pond. Hiro quickly ran over to the pond and pulled his little brother out.

"Oopps. Sorry about that," Hiro said as Tyson glared at him, soaking wet.

"Real nice way to make me wet," Tyson said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up,"

"No seriously, it is,' Tyson said even more sarcastically.

"I said I was sorry,"

"You are forgiven but I could have drowned," Tyson added.

"Puh-lease Tyson, you _are _the heir to the _water_ tribe. You can control water. Hell, we _live_ in water,"

"Remind me again why I am the heir and not you?" He asked innocently.

"Tyson, for the ten thousandth time. I am not leader material so I asked papa and mama to let you be the heir. Understand?" Hiro said tiredly.

"Understood. But why? You are definitely leader material. It's so tiring," Tyson said as he suppressed a yawn.

"Don't worry little brother. I'll help you. Right now, let's go home for dinner. Papa and mama will be angry at you for going to the surface without their permission,"

Tyson looked at the sky and realized that the sun was already setting.

"Ok. I lost track of time. No wonder I was feeling hungry."

"You're kidding."

"No. Let's go back. I'm starved man."

"How can anyone not know when the sun is setting? Especially when you're outdoors," Hiro said, glancing at Tyson while Tyson glared at him.

"Me!"

"Whatever, let's get back. I'm hungry too,"

"Aright," Tyson replied as they walked back to the palace while chatting and laughing.

**At the Lightning land**

A blond hair kid was running around the field as his servants tried to catch him. He name is Max Tate and was the heir to the Lightning tribe. He was 5 this year. At the moment, he was playing catch with his servants.

"Haha. You guys can't catch me."

"You just wait. We'll catch you for sure," One of the servants, Alex, said while grinning.

"Uh-uh. You can't,"

"Wait and see," Alex said as he ran after Max again.

"Yikes!" Max said as he started to run faster.

"Caught you!" Alex said happily as he caught Max.

"Fine you win this time." Max said as Alex let go of him.

"Look, there's your father," Alex said pointing to Max's father.

Max looked and ran to his father as he crashed into him.

"Whoa. Stay cool little guy." Max's father said.

"Papa!" He said as he hugged his father tightly. His father hugged him back.

"Hey Max," His father greeted happily.

"Forgotten your mother so soon?" His mother asked as Max let go of his father and jumped into his mother's embrace.

"Mama!" He said.

"Hello darling. How was your day?"

"Fine," Max said, beaming at his parents.

"Since we have time, why don't we practice with you as to how to control your powers, Max?" His father asked.

"Sure! I love practicing," Max said as he tugged at the sleeve of his mother.

"Please mama, please," Max begged his mother with his puppy dog eyes.

"Oh alright then," Max's mother said as she smiled down at Max.

"Yay!" Max cheered as he raced his parents to the field where people practiced their powers.

**At the Ice land**

A boy with fiery red hair and ice blue eyes was currently looking for his friend, Bryan, who had just played a prank on him. He was the heir to the Ice tribe and is 5 this year.

Bryan had thought it would be funny if he dyed all of Tala's clothes pink.

'_Bryan is _so _dead. Wait till I get my hands on him, he will so die," _Tala thought as he looked around for his friend.

Said boy was currently sitting on a tree. He was fiddling with a leaf while his friend looked for him. He was so relaxed until he forgot that his friend would kill him if he ever found him. A shout suddenly caused him to crush the leaf in his hand. Everything here was made of ice.

"Bryan!" Tala screamed as he heard a leaf being crushed.

'_Oh shit! Better get out of here," _Bryan thought hurriedly as he realized the person who had shouted, actually screamed, was Tala.

"Too late," Tala said as he saw Bryan.

Bryan jumped down of the tree and ran with Tala chasing him.

"Spencer! Save me from the devil!" Bryan shouted as he saw his and Tala's other friend, Spencer.

"Now he's really not going to get away with it, calling me devil," Tala muttered under his breath.

Spencer turned around to see Tala stop in front of him while Bryan his behind him.

"What did Bryan do this time?"

"Hey!" Bryan said, outraged.

"Oh shut up Bryan. Remember the time you burned all my pants by 'mistake'. Be glad I'm helping you," Spencer retorted as Bryan kept quiet.

"He dyed _all_ my clothes _pink_!" Tala whined as he looked at Spencer.

"Why isn't the one you're wearing pink?" Spencer asked as he tried not to laugh.

Tala glared at him and said, "I was wearing this when he dyed all my other clothes,"

"Oh fine sorry. Promise I will never do it ever again," Bryan said as he stepped out behind Spencer.

"Good!" Tala said.

"Now let's find a way to make Tala's clothes back to its normal colours," Spencer said.

"Let's get Ian for help," Bryan suggested as his friends nodded their head.

So they went to find Ian and to make Tala's clothes back to its normal colour.

TBC

So how was it? Good or bad or average? By the way, if you haven't read my fic called 'What you did', please do and please review for it. Please review for this one as well. Thank you.

-Winterblazewolf


	2. 10 years later

Thanks to everybody who reviewed the last chapter. I just completed the 2nd chapter of 'What you did', so please read and review! The 4th chapter of 'I shouldn't have done that' is in progress and may be completed by this week if I have enough time.

Please read and review this chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except a few.

**At the Earth Land**

**Brooklyn's POV**

**10 years later**

I am so bored. Right now, I am sitting in front of my window and watching children playing in the village. I smiled as I saw a child fell and all his friends immediately went over to help him up.

"Guess who?" someone said as he/she covered my eyes.

"Mystel," I said, smirking as I knew that he was pouting.

I turned around and pulled him onto my lap as he continued pouting. He is my boyfriend and I love him completely. He's 15 this year and is the president's son.

"No fair!" he said and crossed his arms.

"Oh come on, don't be angry at me," I whined as he started to smile and that's when I knew he tricked me.

"Why you naughty little boy," I said as I kissed him on the lips.

"Ah hem," I pulled away from the kiss looked up and I saw my parents at the doorway.

"Get yourselves a room," my mother teased as Mystel and I blushed.

"Technically we are in a room," Mystel said, smiling.

"Yea, so do you mind giving us a bit of privacy?" I asked.

My parents laughed. "All right, we shall leave you two lovebirds alone," my father sad as he and my mother laughed again.

Suddenly, we heard something explode. I looked out of my window and saw that, in fear, a few houses in the village exploded and everybody started running and screaming.

Tina rushed into my room, "Quick get out of here! The darkness tribe has attacked our land,"

"Quick, get Brooklyn and Mystel out of here!" my father roared.

"What about you guys?" I asked worriedly.

"We are going to stay here and battle with the darkness tribe," my mother replied.

"But they're too strong!" Mystel protested.

"Please get out of here. Don't worry about us. Brooklyn, keep this," my father said as he handed me the Crystal of the Earth land.

I gasped at him. "In case I and your mother do not make it out alive," he said.

"You will rule over the Earth tribe," my mother said as another explosion sounded.

"Remember Brooklyn, we love you," my parents said.

"Leave now! And get as many villages out of here as possible," my father said as Mystel and I were shoved out of the room.

Together with all the villagers remaining, we ran towards the mountains.

With one last look behind, I saw my parents use their bodies as shield in order to protect us.

"NO!" I screamed as I saw them flew back and landed and the ground, dead.

**At the Fire Land**

**Kai's POV**

**10 years later**

"Kai!" my mother shouted as I jumped down the tree. I am 16 now.

"Yes?" I said as innocently as possible.

"Did you break your father's vase?"

"No! Why would I do that? I'm your son!" I said in faked surprise. I guessed my mother knew that I was faking it because the next thing I knew, she grabbed my ear painfully and dragged me towards the castle.

"Ow! Mama that hurts! Let go! Let go!" I screamed in pain.

My best friend, Rei, saw me and said, "Doing bad things again?"

"Oh shut up," I said as he followed me to the castle.

When I reached the castle, my mum dragged me to my parents' room.

"Here's the culprit," my mother said as he out me in front of my father.

"Hey! Don't use the word 'culprit'! it sounds like I'm a criminal or something!" I said as Rei laughed.

"Young man! You are a culprit. Why did you break my vase?" my father said.

"I…It was an accident!"

"Fine, but tell me next time, ok?" my father said as he sighed.

"Ok. Papa, you did a good job by not getting angry. You know that you will get more wrinkles faster if you're angry, right?" I said, smiling.

"Why you little imp!" my father said but I could tell he was joking.

"Don't be angry! Here, I'll help you massage," I said as I went over to my father and started massaging his shoulders.

"You are such a naughty boy!" my mother said, laughing.

Suddenly a servant, Maria, rushed in. "Hurry! Get out of here! We received news form the Earth tribe that the Darkness tribe has attacked them and the King and Queen had died already! You guys better get out of here now!"

"Hurry Kai, Rei get out of here," my mother order as we heard the sound of explosion.

"Kai! In case, we end up like the Earth tribe's King and Queen, you will be the new King!" my father said as he handed me the Fire Crystal.

"What do you mean? You're not coming with us?" I asked.

"Remember Kai, we love you," my parents said.

"Kai, please understand that we have the whole land to protect. Go now!" my father said as we were pushed out of the room.

I ran with the rest of the villagers that escaped to the mountains.

I turned around just in time to see my parents fall to the ground, dead.

"Go now," my mother mouthed as she closed her eyes forever.

"Mama! Papa! NO!" I screamed as Maria dragged me towards the mountain.

**At the Air Land**

**Enrique's POV**

**10 years later**

I am lying on my bed as I am very tired. I felt someone lie beside me and opened an eye. Lying beside me was my boyfriend, Oliver.

"Hey lazy person," he said as he looked at me.

I opened my eyes and looked at him, "What a nice way of greeting your boyfriend," I said as I kissed him on the lips. Oliver was now 15.

He smiled and said playfully, "Yea but you still love me,"

"Of course, I love you so much,"

"You guys are so mushy," my mother said as she came into the room and sat on my bed.

"My God, you guys have already been dating for two years," my father said as he too came into the room and sat on the bed.

Oliver and I smiled at each other. What can we say? We really do love each other.

"Enrique, here you go," my father said, handing me the sword that I ahs been eyeing for 3 months.

"Oh my God! Thanks so much papa!" I said as I stood up and held the sword.

"Your welcome," he said and smiled.

"Forgotten all about your mother, very smart," my mother said.

"Thanks mama," I said as I kissed her on the cheek as she smiled too.

I did some sword moves and my mother, father and Oliver clapped their hands.

"My hero," Oliver said dramatically as we all laughed.

My maid, Tricia, rushed into the room and said, "Leave now! The Fire land sent a message saying that the Darkness tribe had attacked their land and has already attacked the Earth land. Both lands' King and Queen are already dead."

"Oh my God, bless them," my mother said.

"Enrique, take Olive with you and leave immediately," my father said sternly.

"Wait! Take this," my father said and handed me the Crystal of the Air land.

"Remember Enrique, we love you," my parents said.

"No papa! You won't die!" I protested.

"I may. Now take Oliver and go!" he said.

"But we can't leave you guys alone!" Oliver said.

"Yes you can and you must. Leave!" my mother said as she pushed me and Oliver out of the room.

We ran with the rest of the villagers to the mountains and I turned around to have one last look at my parents.

I saw them fall and lay on the ground unmoving and that's when I knew they were dead.

"NO!" I screamed.

**At the Water Land**

**Tyson's POV**

**10 years later**

"Hey Hiro," I said as Hiro entered my room. I am now 16 years old.

"Hey Tyson, done all the documents already?"

"Yea or I wouldn't be resting,"

"Yea right. You rest almost everytime,"

"How can you say that!" I said in disbelief.

"Fine I'm sorry,"

"Glad that you are,"

"Are you two both done with your work?" my mother asked as she and father came into the room.

"Yea or we wouldn't be resting," we said as the same time then glared at each other.

"Stop copying me!" at the same time.

"Copycat!" at the same time.

"Why you little…" same time

"Papa! Mama! He's copying me!" same time again.

My parents laughed. "You two are just so alike,"

We smiled at each other and said at the same time, "We_ are _brothers,"

Just then, Fred came in and said, "We got news from the Air land! You guys better leave now! The Darkness tribe had attacked the Earth, Fire and Air land! All three Kings and Queens have died!"

"Leave now Tyson, Hiro!" their father ordered.

"But papa, we can help!" I said.

"Yea we can fight!" Hiro added.

"Go now and Tyson, here," my father said as he handed me the Crystal of the Water land.

"Remember Tyson, we love you," my parents said.

"Papa, you won't die!"

"Maybe I will. Hiro, take your brother and leave now!"

Hiro grabbed me and dragged me out of the room.

As we were running, me and Hiro turned around and looked to see our parents fall to the ground, dead.

"NO!" we both yelled.

Just then a strike of black came towards me. Hiro jumped in front of me and fell to the ground.

"Hiro!" I screamed and ran over towards him.

"I'm sorry little brother I can't help you anymore. Take care," he said as he closed his eyes and died.

"NO!" I screamed as Fred pulled me away. I had lost my last relative.

**At the Lightening Land**

**Max's POV**

**10 years later**

I sighed tiredly as I put my chin on my hands in front of me.

"What's wrong?" my mother asked as she out her arms around me.

"Nothing, just tired," I said.

"Well then, rest all you want," my father said.

"Thanks papa, mama," I said as I closed my eyes.

"Good boy," my mother said and ruffled my hair.

"Yes," my father said as I smiled.

Just as I was about to sleep, Alex rushed in. "Leave now guys! We have just received news from the Water land! The Darkness tribe have attacked the Earth, fire, Air and Water land and all the Kings and Queens have already died. The Water tribe first son, Hiro, have also died!"

"Alright, leave now Max!" my father said.

"I can't leave without you guys!"

"Leave Max!" my mother said.

"What if you end up like the other Kings and Queens?"

"Then here," my father said as he handed me the Crystal of the Lightning land.

"No papa,"

"Remember Max, we love you," my parents said.

"If we die, you will be the heir Max," my mother said.

"No,"

"Alex, bring him away," my father said as Alex dragged me out of the room.

As I ran with Alex and the rest of the villagers towards the mountain. As I turned back to steal one last look at my parents, I saw them lying on the ground, dead.

"NO!" I screamed.

**At the Ice Land**

**Tala's POV**

**10 years later**

"Mama, Papa, did you see Bryan?" Tala asked.

"Why no Tala. What's the matter?" my mother asked.

"Oh he stole my sword," Tala said before adding, "again,"

My parents laughed, "When will you two stop pulling pranks on each other,"

I just shrugged and jumped out of the window and onto Bryan. My parents hurried over to the window and when they saw what had happened, they laughed.

"Hey Bryan,"

"Hay Tala,"

"Return me my sword NOW!"

"Ok, get off me,"

I got off him and he handed me my sword, "Thank you,"

"You're evil," he said.

"I love you too," I retorted as we went back to my parents' room. Spencer and Ian were in there with my parents.

"Hey guys," all of us said at the same time as we laughed.

Suddenly, George rushed in and said, "Leave now guys! Hurry! We have just received news from the Lightning land! The Darkness tribe have attacked the Earth, Fire, Air, Water and Lightning land and all the Kings and Queens have already died. The Water tribe first son, Hiro, have also died!"

"Tala leave with the rest of the boys now," my father said.

"But I can fight!" I said.

"Yes but you may die. Go now!" my mother said.

"Tala, take this," my father said as he handed me the Crystal of the Ice land.

"Papa, you won't die!"

"Remember Tala, we love you," my parents said.

George dragged me out of the room and as I turned back to have one last look at my parents, I saw my parents fall to the ground, dead.

"NO!" I screamed.

TBC

Thanks for reading and please review!

Thank you

-Winterblazewolf


	3. The Meeting Of The Tribes

Ok I'm back with a new chapter! Sorry it took so long. Been busy lately but I promise that no matter how busy I am, I'll still continue to write! I'm just being crazy. Thanks to all those who reviewed chapter 2.Love ya guys!

Please read and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade or any of the characters except a few.

**In The Mountain**

The survivors of the attack of the Darkness Tribe from the Earth Tribe sat around the spacious mountain. They were all worn out and some were crying for the lost of their relatives.

Brooklyn was seated at the far end of the mountain with his head on his hands. His body shook violently as he thought of his parents had died.

"_Why must they die?Why couldn't they have just left with me and Mystel?Why did I even leave?Why didn't I protest?Why?Why?Why?Why did so many things happen to me?!" _

Brooklyn looked up as he felt someone place a hand on his shoulder.

"Mystel..." he said as he looked at Mystel. He had been crying. Brooklyn took him into his arms and hugged him.

"Hush now. Everything's gonna be alright. You still have me," Brooklyn croaked out as Mystel cried silently on his shirt.

Brooklyn sighed softly and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes as he held Mystel protectively.

A few moments later, Brooklyn opened his eyes as noises made their ways to his ears. He looked up and saw that more people have entered the mountain. Mystel had already stopped crying and he too looked up to see what the commotion was about.

Brooklyn and him got up and walked over to the new comers.

"Excuse me, are you the people from the Fire Tribe?" he asked one of the people passing him as he noted their way of dressing was exactly how the people from the Fire Tribe dressed.

Which was , for men, a sleeveless dark red shirt with some designs. They wore long pants which was a slightly darker shade than their shirt. For women, they wore a short sleeve red shirt with some patterns. For those who could fight, they wore the same long pants as the men. While the women who can't fight wore skirts which reached their ankles. Those women who could fight also could wear the clothes which the other women wear but they had a special type of design on their shirt to indicate that they could fight.

The Earth Tribe men wore light green sleeveless shirt with a dark green shorts which was slightly below their knees. They both had some designs. The women wore sleeveless light green shirt with some designs too. For those who could fight, they wore long pants while those who could not wore skirts which was slightly below their knees. Those women who could fight also could wear the clothes which the other women wear but they had a special type of design on their shirt to indicate that they could fight.

"Yes. If you went to speak to our new King, he is over there," he said and pointed to where a blue headed child who looked to be about the same age as Brooklyn standing.

Brooklyn thanked that guy and went over to the blue headed child with Mystel following behind.

"Excuse me, are you the King of the Fire Tribe?" Brooklyn asked politely as the blue headed child turned to look at him.

"Yes, I am. And you are?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at Brooklyn.

"I'm Brooklyn and is the King for the Earth Tribe," Brooklyn answered.

"Nice to meet you, Brooklyn. My name's Kai," Kai said as he held out a hand for Brooklyn to shake.

"Pleasure," Brooklyn said and shook Kai's hand.

"This is my boyfriend Mystel," Brooklyn said.

"Nice to meet you Mystel,"

"Nice to meet you too," Mystel replied.

"This is my best friend, Rei," Kai said as he introduced Rei.

"It's a pleasure to meet you guys,"

"And you too," Brooklyn replied, smiling.

They looked at the entrance of the mountain as they heard more people arriving. They recognized them as the people from the Air Tribe from their clothing.

The men wore white short sleeve shirt with some brown designs and white long pants. The women who could fight wore short sleeve shirt with some brown designs with long pants too. For the women who could not fight wore long sleeve shirt with some brown designs with skirts slightly above their knees. Those women who could fight also could wear the clothes which the other women wear but they had a special type of design on their shirt to indicate that they could fight.

"Whoever is the King of the Air Tribe, please come here now!" Kai called out as he sat down on the floor and made himself comfortable.

Brooklyn and Mystel stared at Kai, wondering how did Kai become so...brave?

"What? I'm like this," Kai said as he noticed their stares.

"Sorry for staring but it's just that we have not seen anyone like you before in the Earth Tribe," Brooklyn apologized as he sat down next to Kai. Mystel and Rei follow suite and sat down on the floor.

"No need to apologize. I'm very forgiving," Kai said as the other three people laughed.

As soon as they started laughing, a boy with blond hair walked over to them with a green haired boy following him.

"Hello I'm Enrique and I'm the King of the Air Tribe. This is my boyfriend, Oliver. Nice to meet you," Enrique said, smiling at them.

"I'm Kai, the King of the Fire Tribe. This is my best friend, Rei," Kai said as he gestured to himself and Rei.

"I'm Brooklyn, the King of the Earth Tribe and this is my boyfriend, Mystel," Brooklyn said as he smiled back.

As soon as Enrique and Oliver sat down, more people came into the mountain. This time it was the Water Tribe.

The men wore short sleeve light blue shirt with some designs. They wore dark blue pants that reached their knees. The women who could fight wore light blue short sleeve shirt with dark blue pants too. For those that could not fight, they wore light blue sleeveless shirt with skirts which reached their ankles. Those women who could fight also could wear the clothes which the other women wear but they had a special type of design on their shirt to indicate that they could fight.

Kai stood up and called, "The King of the Water Tribe, get your ass here now!" and sat down.

"Must you use the word 'ass'?"Rei asked as he glared at Kai.

"What?" Kai said as everyone glared as him.

"Fine, fine, fine. I'll apologize when he comes," Kai said as he leaned against the wall.

"NOW!" everyone screamed at him.

"Ouch! My ear! Ok I'll do it!" Kai said, glaring at them but he still got up anyway.

"Sorry King of Water Tribe. I did not mean to use 'ass'. Please forgive me and come over here. Thank you,"

"Happy?" he asked when he sat down finally.

"Very," Rei said sarcastically as Kai stuck out his tongue at him.

After a few minutes, a boy with midnight blue hair came and sat down. A brown haired boy did the same.

"My name's Tyson and I'm the King of the Water Tribe. This is my best friend, Kenny," Tyson said.

"Hi! My name's Enrique and I'm the King of the Air Tribe. This is my boyfriend Oliver. Nice to meet you,"

"Yo, sup? Name's Kai and I'm the King of the Fire Tribe. My best friend Rei,"

"Hello, my name's Brooklyn and I'm the King of the Earth Tribe. This is my boyfriend Mystel,"

"Nice to meet you guys," Tyson said.

"Why can't I introduce myself? Must you do it for me?" Oliver complained.

"Aw come on. Don't be angry, hun. I'll let you do it by yourself, dear," Enrique said, smiling at Oliver.

"That''s very kind but I think you can do it for me. I'm too lazy," Oliver said as everybody laughed.

"So Tyson, were you offended when I said 'ass'?" Kai asked as he looked at Tyson.

"Nah. Don't worry 'bout it man," Tyson said, laughing.

"See. I told you he wouldn't be mad," Kai said, smirking at them.

"So? It's still bad to use ass," Enrique retorted and everyone laughed at Kai as he glared at them.

"Come on guys! It's not funny!" Kai whined.

"Ok, ok. We'll shut up," Kenny said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Yea, don't be mad Kai," Mystel added as he too tried to stop his laugher.

"Hahas. Relax guys. I wasn't really mad," Kai said with a small laugh.

"More people are coming," Brooklyn commented as indeed people from the Lightning Tribe came into the mountain.

The men wore light yellow short sleeve shirt with dark yellow pants which reached slightly below their knees. The women who could fight too wore light yellow short sleeve shirt and dark yellow pants. For those women who could not fight, they wore light yellow sleeveless shirt with dark yellow skirts which reached slightly below their knees. Those women who could fight also could wear the clothes which the other women wear but they had a special type of design on their shirt to indicate that they could fight.

"The King of the Lightning Tribe, please come over here. Thank you," Kai said from his position on the floor.

"Not getting up? How lazy," Rei said as he hit Kia on the shoulder.

"Hey! I'm the one doing all the work! And that hurts! Did you really have to hit me?" Kai complained as Rei shrugged.

"Alright, stop fighting already you two," Brooklyn said, looking from Kai to Rei.

"Yea, let's see who's the new comer," Oliver said as three people approached the group.

"Hey guys. I'm Max and I'm the King of the Lightning Tribe. These are my friends Lee and Mariah," a yellow headed boy said.

"Hi. Name's Enrique, King of the Air Tribe. My boyfriend, Oliver,"

"Kai's the name. King of the Fire Tribe. Rei here is my best friend,"

"Brooklyn here. King of the Earth Tribe. My boyfriend, Mystel,"

"Hello, my name is Tyson. King of the Water Tribe. This here is my best friend, Kenny. Nice to meet you,"

"Nice to meet you guys too," Lee said as the he, Max and Mariah sat down.

"So Lee, you dating Mariah?" Kai asked, staring at Lee as everyone else laughed.

"Gosh Kai. Usually the first question asked would be 'How are you' or somethig but you ask 'bout them dating!" Mystel said , laughing.

"Of...course not...She's my...sister," Lee said in between laughs.

"Oops. Hehe sorry Lee. Sorry Mariah," Kai said sheepishly.

"Not a problem Kai. Relax," Mariah said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks Mariah. I will," Kai said as he smiled back.

More people entered the mountain and everyone noted that they were the Ice Tribe.

The men wore silver white short sleeve shirt with some designs on them. They also wore a darker sliver white shorts which was slightly below their knees. The women who could fight also wore silver white short sleeve shirt and shorts. For those who could not fight, they wore silver white sleeveless shirt with a skirt slightly above their knees. Those women who could fight also could wear the clothes which the other women wear but they had a special type of design on their shirt to indicate that they could fight.

Kai called again, "The King of the Ice Tribe come here please. Thank you."

"Nicely done Kai. Not rude at all," Tyson said as everyone except Kai laughed again.

"Oh come on! Stop laughing," Kai said, glaring at them.

"Alright, alright," Max said as everyone stopped laughing.

"Hello I'm Tala. I'm the King of the Ice Tribe. My friends, Bryan, Spencer and Ian,"a red headed child said.

"Hi I'm Enrique, king of the Air Tribe and this is my boyfriend Oliver,"

"I'm Kai, the King of the Fire Tribe and this is my best friend, Rei,"

"Brooklyn's the name. I'm King of the Earth Tribe and this is my boyfriend Mystel,"

"Tyson here. King of the Water Tribe. This is my best friend, Kenny,"

"Hello, my name's Max and I'm the King of the Lightning Tribe. These are my friends, Lee and Mariah,"

"King? You look like a Queen," Kai commented.

"Please. For the tenth thousand time, I am NOT a girl," Tala said calmly as he sat down.

"Tala, pay up," Bryan said as he sat down next to him with Spencer and Ian following suit.

"Huh? Why?" Tala asked, faking surprise.

"Oh come on. You so couldn't have forgotten," Ian said, glaring at Tala.

"We betted that when we come in here, in less than five minutes, someone will call you a girl," Spencer explained calmly.

"Oh really?" he said as he looked away.

"Yes pay up!" Bryan said, smiling evily.

"Fine!" Tala said and gave them the money.

"What kind of a bet was that?" Max asked, laughing.

"Well you see, my friend Tala looks like a girl so that is one good way to make money," Bryan said as he smirk at Tala.

"Very funny," Tala muttered.

"You know what?It is," Rei said and everyone started to laugh except Tala.

"Not fair! Why bully me?" Tala whined.

"Relax Tala. They were bullying me just now," Kai said as he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Yep. But don't worry we're not really bullying. We're just joking," Oliver said with a small laugh.

"What he said," Max said in an agreeing tone.

"Uh huh. We're all going to be good friends," Kenny said with a smile.

"Of course. Since we are going to have to work together," Ian added as he looked at the others.

"So we might as well be friends and not enemies," Brooklyn said, smiling too. And he held Mystel hand.

"Besides, we only have one enemy," Mystel added as he clutched Brooklyn's hand tightly.

"And that is the Darkness Tribe," Tyson said as his eyes harden.

"We will work as one to defeat and take revenge for our families," Enrique as he curled his hand into a ball at his side.

"Relax, dear," Oliver said, putting a hand on Enrique's shoulder.

Enrique nodded and slowly uncurled his hand and smiled at Oliver. Oliver smiled back at him.

"What a touching speech. It seems like you guys are determined to take on the Darkness Tribe but of course you're not ready yet. You guys are after all still kids and very inexperienced. But don't worry, me and my friends will teach you all you need to know for taking on the Darkness Tribe," a voice said.

TBC

Thanks for reading and please review! Hope you enjoyed reading my story. How was it? Please leave a comment.

-Winterblazewolf


	4. Who are you

Fourth chapter's here. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade or nay of the characters except my own.

* * *

"Who's there? Show yourself," Brooklyn called out, loudly.

"My, my, someone's getting scared," the same voice retorted smoothly.

Tala snorted, "Scared? Of you? Please, who do you think you are?"

"Somehow, I knew you would be difficult to handle," another voice said boredly.

"Well, difficult is right," Tala scoffed.

"Glad you know."

"Oh stop it, Tala. Who are you anyway? Are you scared to show yourself to us? We are, after all, extremely sexy, powerful, charming and strong," Kai said with an air of arrogance around him.

Rei sweatdropped and said, "I'm so sorry for my two friends' behavior. Please do not mind them."

"See, I told you that Rei was a sweetie," a girl said as two people were heard scoffing and Rei blushed.

"Just show yourself?" Bryan asked, clearly bored out of his mind.

"Fine!" someone snapped.

Just then, six figures appeared from the shadows.

The first figure was a male. He has dark purple hair and was tall. He wore a dark, three quarter, black shirt with the symbol of Earth on the sleeves and long pants which were also in black, except that it was a lighter shade. He also wore a three quarter length brown boots.

The second figure was also male. He has dark red hair, seemingly akin to that of the colour of his shirt. He was also tall but shorter than the first figure. He wore a dark red sleeveless shirt with the wind symbol on the top right part of the shirt. He wore white shorts which reached his knees.

The third figure too was a male. He has reddish-orange hair and was seemingly smaller than his first two companions, who seemed bigger-sized and buffer. He was quite short compared to them. He wore a light blue, full sleeved shirt, with the symbol of water on his left sleeve. He wore coffee brown coloured pants which were slightly above his knees and grey sandals.

The fourth figure was female. She looked the splitting image of the third figure, if not for the fact that she was female and that her hair was a shade of brown colour. She wore a red wine coloured, sleeveless dress which reached just below her knees. The symbol of fire was spotted on top right side of her dress. She also wore a black, fur-coated jacket. To top it off, she wore long, white boots which almost reached her knees.

The fifth figure was again a male. He has long, teal hair which was tied into a ponytail and was slightly taller than the third and fourth figure, who shared the same height. He wore a dark green three-quarters sleeve shirt. The symbol of ice could be found on the top left side of his shirt. He wore a full length black pants and lastly, black sandals.

The last figure has short, green hair which was uncombed. He wore a yellow, sort sleeved shirt with the symbol of lightning on the right side of his sleeve. He was short, even shorter than the third and fourth figures, which made him the shortest of the lot. He had on a pair of black pants which was just below his knees. He wore black shoes.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said the third figure, smiling.

"What are your names? And why do have so those symbols on your clothes?" Kenny voiced out questionably, looking them up and down.

"Wow, you're direct," the girl commented.

The third figure laughed and said, "The first one is Robert, the second one Johnny, I'm Raul, the fourth one is my twin sister, Julia, the fifth one is Garland and the last one is Kevin."

"But he's so short…" Kai mumbled softly. But they still heard him anyway. And that earned him a glare form Kevin _and _Ian.

"Ooos, sorry!" Kai apologized sheepishly when he felt the glares on him.

"Wait, you still haven't told us how come you guys have the symbols on your clothing!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why, can't you be patient?" Johnny asked airily as Kenny blushed ten shades of red.

"I… I'm so… so… sorry," Kenny stammered.

"Hey! Don't you dare make my friend feel bad!" Tyson growled angrily.

"Thank the heavens I'm not in charge of that brat," Johnny said, smirking at them. Tyson glared heatedly at him.

"I don't think he's going to be that hard to handle… right?" Raul asked, doubtfully.

"My, I pity you, Raul," Johnny said, shaking his head as Raul gulped.

"Hey! I'm not that hard to handle! And mind you, don't talk about me as if I'm not standing in front of you!" Tyson growled furiously.

"Relax, Tyson. No use getting mad," Oliver said, shrugging.

"I'm so lucky," Johnny muttered.

Oliver winked at him, "Of course you are… cousin."

Everyone, excluding the six new arrivals, looked at him in shock.

"My, my, it's been a long time, hasn't it, Oliver?" Johnny asked, smiling knowingly at him.

Oliver smiled back, "You know it, Johnny."

"But baby, you didn't tell me you have a cousin!" Enrique pouted indignantly.

"Darling, that just proves that you haven't been listening to what I say," Oliver said, glaring at him lightly. Enrique laughed nervously.

"And he's the heir, huh?" Johnny asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Enrique cried out.

"Well, technically, I think he means that you don't seem like the heir?" Tala suggested as Enrique shot him a heated glare.

"Stop quarreling. We should explain why we're here," Garland spoke up from his spot.

"Yes, Garland is right. Mind doing the talking, Johnny? You seem to do that a lot," Julia said, sending a smirk in Johnny's direction.

"Very funny. I swear, if you weren't a girl, you'd be dead meat, and I mean literally," Johnny supposed, fake smiling at her as she rolled her eyes.

"We are here because we are here," Johnny explained lamely as Kevin sighed.

"We are here to train you guys," Kevin said before turning to Johnny, "see, sweet and simple."

Johnny shot him an irritated look which he merely shrugged off.

"Train us? What do you mean?" Brooklyn asked curiously, looking at them.

"Well, did you think, with your skills and experience, you would be able to fight the Darkness tribe? No, you'll die," Garland said as in a matter of fact tone.

"Which is why, we are here to teach you guys how to control your powers," Johnny added.

"But why now?" Mystel asked, confused, "why not earlier?"

"Well, let's just say we also need to train," Kevin said.

"But that doesn't explain anything," Bryan remarked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, you see, a thousand years ago, there was a prophecy," Julia started.

"It was said that a thousand years later, which is now obviously, that there will be a huge catastrophe. So, in order to be able to fight back, each tribe chose a family to go into hiding to train and pass down every single technique until the day comes when the Darkness Tribe attacks," Garland continued.

"If so, then you guys are powerful enough to wipe out the entire Darkness Tribe. Why do you need to train us?" Ian asked.

"Well, did you really think the Darkness Tribe is so stupid? News flash, they're not. They found out about what we planned to do and set a curse," Raul said darkly.

"They had plotted a mole among us a thousand year back. The curse they put was that only the royal family and the ones closest to them could defeat them," Julia sustained.

"They had thought they would be able to kill every single royal family alive but it was just too bad, for them anyways, that you guys survived," Kevin said.

"So, now, you guys have to train under each one of us," Johnny said.

"I hope I don't get _you_," Enrique said, looking at Johnny with absolute dislike as Johnny and Oliver smirked.

"We'll tell you who you're going to get paired up with," Garland said.

"I'm training Brooklyn, Johnny is training Enrique, Raul is training Tyson, Julia is training Kai, Garland is training Tala and Kevin is training Max," Robert spoke up for the first time.

"Nooo, why do I have to get him?" Enrique whined.

"I'm worse! Why does a _girl _have to teach me?" Kai asked pompously.

"Are you sure that Kevin is powerful enough to teach me?" Max asked uncertainly, looking at Kevin up and down. "He seems kind of short."

"I don't think it'll be so bad having Robert teaching me except for the fact that he's extremely creepy and doesn't talk much!" Brooklyn shouted the last part out, a bit freaked.

"He looks like a _girl. _How can he teach me?" Tyson complained.

"Wow, Garland should cut his hair a bit shorter hot…" Tala commented unconsciously as everyone stared at him.

"What?" he asked when he realized everyone staring at him.

"Nothing."

"By the way, you get me because I'm so much more powerfulthan you," Johnny said.

"I do not look like a girl!" Raul exclaimed indignantly.

"Technically, you do, since you look like Julia," Garland remarked as Raul twitched, visibly angry.

"What do you have against girls? If you look down on me, you're so going to regret that," Julia snapped. Her eyes blazed with anger; a show of promise that her threat would be carried out if anyone had dared look down on her.

"Chill, sis," Raul said, laughing nervously.

"And just because I'm short, it doesn't mean I can't fight or teach!" Kevin cried out angrily.

"I'm not creepy and I simply don't talk much because I don't want and don't see the need to," Robert said, half-heartedly glaring at Brooklyn as the latter laughed nervously; Robert was creepy alright.

_'Never, _ever_ get Robert mad," _Brooklyn made a mental note to himself.

"Wait, if you two are twins then how come you two are from different tribes?" Rei asked suddenly.

"Yea, well, our mother and father were from different tribes…" Raul explained, scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

Julia rolled her eyes.

"Let's sit down and have a long, long chat about everything we want to know," she said.

"Then we begin work," Garland said.

She nodded. "Then we begin work."

Thus, they all chose random spots and sat down. They began to discuss about everything they could think of and asked whatever they did not understand. It was a long chat indeed.

**TBC**

I'm so sorry this took so long to get updated!


End file.
